


Elia's House of Ghosts!

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Sibling Love, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia buys her first house!<br/>She has always been drawn to that old abandoned tower, the Tower of Joy, and now it was finally hers! Too bad she doesn't know or remember the ghosts that were there first. </p><p>or </p><p>Modern AU where Elia buys a haunted house. </p><p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Ghouls and Goblins!

** Elia P.O.V **

“Okay bye! Thanks for coming!” Elia said as she kissed her brother’s cheeks. Doran, Oberyn, Mellario, and Ashara had all come down to help her settle into the new house. Elia had just finished all the paperwork. The tower of joy was hers! She kisses both girls on the cheek before walking everyone over to the door. They stay there and chat a bit longer before everyone actually leaves. Elia stands in the doorway waving until only her car was left in driveway. Then she closes the door behind her.

Elia had been drawn to the old abandoned tower from the moment she had first laid eyes on it. And that had been when she was 17 and she, Ashara, and Oberyn had come out here on Halloween. They had come to see if the rumors that this old abandoned tower was haunted were true. Wandering around on Halloween had been freaky and Elia had sworn she saw the ghost of a man with armor that sparkled red. He had been a rather handsome ghost with a lovely face, long pale hair, and sad pale purple eyes. He also had on a clean untarnished white cloak and he carried an impressive sword. Their eyes had met and he _smiled_ at her. Elia had screamed and grabbed her brother who let out a startled yelp. Ashara started screaming when Elia screamed and she reached to grab onto the Martell siblings as well.

It took them a good five minutes to recover and when Elia looked over again the ghost was gone. Ashara believed her though. They had another scare when they were attempting to leave. Ashara screamed first this time and all three of them were clinging to each other again. She saw the ghost too! Oberyn believed them when they looked at their selfies and there were four unexplainable figures in it.

A chill runs down Elia’s spine as she recalls her first memories of this place. But still there was something about this place that called to her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but the feeling was like a calling. She shivers and pauses in the middle of the giant living room that had a celling so high you couldn’t even see it. The carpet is soft, plush, and warm and Elia curls her toes as she looks around.       

It had taken _a lot_ of work and money to restore this place. While it hadn’t been as bad as it looked, the old foundation had actually been pretty stable, she couldn’t say it had been a breeze. She had to get electrical, plumbing, heating, and gas added. The walls had to be reinforced with steel beams so it was up to code and parts of the staircase had to be fixed. Plus Elia had to have a kitchen and a garage added and she had to have the current rooms converted into livable bedrooms. She also added a bunch of new windows so that light could filter in. 

It had been a lot of work but as Elia looks around happiness swells in her heart as she thinks to herself that it was worth it. She picks up a trash bag and goes around the room throwing away the forgotten plates and cups. There were still a lot of boxes everywhere but Elia had all of the main things unpacked at least.

Elia has almost finished cleaning everything up when something catches her eye as she goes to pick up some used napkins. It was Ouija board. Oberyn had brought it over as a “house-warming gift” with a plan to contact the dead. They were going to do it but they had been so busy talking and unpacking they had forgotten. Elia pauses and just stares at it for a moment when she feels a sudden chill. Suddenly she is standing ram-rod straight and looking around her heart beating fast. She wondered if that handsome ghost was here again. “He- … hello” Elia says softly fumbling over her greeting. She feels stupid but she continues to speak into the air. “Um if you’re here give me a sign” she says looking around “shake something.” Elia waits for a minute, looking around, and sneaking glances at the Ouija board to see if it had moved but nothing happens.She is slightly disappointed but then tells herself it’s a good thing that there was nothing here. Still there was something exciting about the supernatural. She continues cleaning up.

 

** Arthur P.O.V **

“Why didn’t you do something?” Lyanna’s question is directed towards him and Arthur turns to look at her. He can feel Oswell and ser Gerold looking at him too. They were all in the kitchen standing behind Elia who was examining the contents of her fridge completely oblivious to the presence of her ghostly housemates.

Lyanna was a ghost translucent and pale. Her dress was a mess soiled, bloodied, and rumpled. Her face was still a bit round and her lips a bit swollen like they were when she died. She was pouting at him. Arthur turns his attention back to Elia who had pulled out a pudding cup from the fridge. She walks through them and grabs a plastic spoon from a box on the countertop. “I don’t want to scare her” Arthur says as he follows Elia out into the main room of the tower.

The other ghosts follow as well. “She won’t be scared she knows that we are here!” Lyanna said frustration easily detectable in her tone. Elia settles onto a big bouncy thing that was on the floor (A/N: an air mattress) and she grabs some sort of object and then suddenly a box emits bright lights and noise (A/N: she turns on the t.v. with a remote). It startles them again (they had been startled when it turned on when the others were still here). “Oooo yes” Oswell says as he settles down on the bouncy thing next to Elia “the looking glass is back on.” They all turn to look at the box which showed a little bunch of yellow things that were strange to look at. They were bouncing around saying “banana banana” (A/N: it’s the minions! Hahaha). Both Elia and Lyanna laugh at the nonsense.

Arthur looks away from the box and sneaks a glance at Lyanna. The argument seemed to be forgotten for now. He shares a glance with ser Gerold before turning to gaze at Elia again. He couldn’t stop looking at her she was so _different_. So changed and yet so much the same. Her smiles and her little mannerisms, the way hummed whenever she walked around (Elia would always hum to herself whenever she and Arthur would stroll around the garden in the red keep). But he couldn’t recognize the songs she hummed anymore.

Elia was like a fading memory to him. He knows her he does but he doesn’t know her _well_ anymore. He watches her laugh again and glances over at the box to see what she was laughing at. But then he’s watching her again. He’s so close he can touch her. He wonders if he should.

 It’s funny he thinks that once upon a time there was a time when he knew Elia better than he knew Lyanna. He glances over at Lyanna. That time seems hard to imagine now. The strongest memory from his life is standing guard at the tower and then falling to Ned Stark. He remembers his body seizing up and falling. He hadn’t realized it immediately he didn’t know that he had died. He only realized when Ned and Howland Reed walked straight through him and into the tower. Lyanna had died too and together with him and his brothers they watched as Ned Stark and Howland Reed picked up their bones and moved on.

They had all tried in vain to leave this tower but they couldn’t. They had been in here for what seemed like centuries. Arthur couldn’t tell you an exact time but he knew it was long. He, Oswell, ser Gerold, and Lyanna had been trapped here for so long that he had realized a man doesn’t need a body to go mad. They all got to know each other very well. They watched as the tower cracked and rotted. But still their prison was strong enough to hold them. He often wondered and he knew the others did as well what happened to everyone else. He wondered if Rhaegar, who had fallen to Robert at the Trident was trapped as well, if his family had somehow gotten trapped. And he had thought about Elia, Elia, who he found out from passing spirits had been raped and murdered by Gregor Cleagane. He had wondered if she was trapped in the red keep.

Elia’s laughter brings him out his memories. He smiles slightly at her laugh. It was good to see her laughing. He wonders again if he can touch her. He hesitates as he remembers the very first time they met again. She had come her one night on night when they had all been trying to escape again. Seeing Elia and Obryen and his _sister_ he had thought for sure _they were saved._ He had run up to them (the others stayed back) from the moment they entered the door but they had walked right through him. They weren’t ghosts.

He (and everyone else) was surprised to see that Elia wasn’t a ghost.  He was also surprised to see that all of them were much younger than they had been when Arthur last saw them. Arthur was glad Elia wasn’t but he had thought that she would have been because she had been tangled up in this mess too, though unwillingly. But he supposed no one can trap a sun forever. He and all the ghosts had just followed the three of them around. Ser Gerold had been thoroughly scandalized by the length of Elia’s dress and had scolded Arthur and Oswell “ _look away she is the king’s wife!”_  And Arthur had glowered at them about watching their eyes with Ashara. His sister was as beautiful as ever and it hurt him to have to not be able to talk to her. Oh he tried but she wouldn’t respond. He wondered if his sister, or any of his family remembered him, or if they didn’t even want to. His family would have been furious with him for leaving Elia. He was furious with himself.      

 

Elia’s fallen asleep. Seeing them was like a breath of fresh air. Both Elia and Ashara seemed to have seen him back then. Only for a second though Arthur heard them telling each other “he was just here but he’s gone now!” They had been terrified when they say him. They had screamed and clung to Oberyn. Oberyn, his old friend. He wondered if Oberyn would still call Arthur his friend. The memory of Elia and his sister screaming makes Arthur move back from Elia a little. He didn’t want her to make her leave. They had left when they saw him back then. No one seemed to remember him. Not even Ashara.

He was so grateful though that Elia had come back. And that she had fixed this place up. It was much nicer a place to be in now that she was here. Oswell and Lyanna laugh and Arthur glances at them. It was much less boring here now.  Elia shivers in her sleep and Arthur moves back. He wonders if she was cold because of him. He gets up and rummages around for a blanket finding one eventually and tucks Elia in. He is careful not to wake her. He feels everyone else watching him as he does this. He expects a fight about telling Elia from Lyanna but he doesn’t get one. He takes the empty cup and spoon and goes to throw it into that black bag Elia had been putting all the used plates and things into. An intrusive memory comes to him suddenly. When Elia had been describing him to Oberyn (and he knows it was him because she also described the Dawn he carried) she had called him _sexy_. It had been a little unsettling to hear Oberyn and his sister ask for details like (“did he look like he had a big dick?” Oberyn had never had a problem saying dirty things) when he knew it was him. For some reason though the fact that Elia had called him _sexy_ brings a smile to his face. It’s not much but it brightens his mood a little bit.

He comes back and Oswell is experimenting with the thing that Elia had used to control the looking box. “Be careful” Gerold warns as the pictures change. “Yeah” Oswell says as Arthur settles down next to a sleeping Elia. He sits back and watches the moving pictures hyper-aware of the living breathing princess next to him. And then he remembers she’s Rhaegar’s wife. And that she would probably hate him. Suddenly he’s a little sadder than he was.  


	2. It's just getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!! I hope you all enjoy this!!!
> 
> WARNING: Non-graphic sex and some dirty talking (nothing super explicit or graphic though) in this chapter

** Lyanna P.O.V **

Drip drop. Drip drop.

Lyanna stood on the ceiling watching the two squirming men down below. Ghostly blood dripped from her dress and fell on to the floor. She moved over a little to the right so that her blood fell on the bigger one of the two men instead. It was a bright contrast, the dulled grayish-red against the flushed tan of the man’s skin. After a bit Lyanna became bored of simply watching. She tensed up and attacked launching herself at him.

“Ahhh!” the man Lyanna attacked screamed high-pitched and terrified causing his companion to scream as well. Lyanna passed right through them and through the floor too. She floated up through the floor to screaming and complaining. “Stark you messed up my aim” Oswell whined “I was so close to winning!”

The three members of the kingsguard all had their swords drawn and were playing a game. 10 points if you slashed the men through the stomach, 50 points if you pierced their eyes, and 100 points if you skewered their hearts. She had played that game too until she tired of it. The men had taken turns lending her their swords. Lyanna liked Arthur’s sword the best. The Dawn was weighty in her hands and the weight of its legacy made it seem heavier than it already was. Lyanna felt powerful invincible almost carrying it. But she was not as adept as Arthur who carried the Dawn during life and death. She was envious of Arthur’s skill. He was winning the game.

“When do you think … the princess will be back?” Lyanna asked, floating around the room, finding herself unable to say the name of the person she was referring to. It was hard enough even to say the title. She addressed the question to Arthur. He was the resident expert on the princess the one that knew her better than the rest of them. Oswell and ser Gerold looked over at Arthur too, ignoring the two cowering living creatures curled up in the corner, expectantly waiting for his answer. Arthur looked at all them a bit surprised to be asked. He scratches the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed, before saying softly “I don’t know.”

Oswell is the first to break the silence that follows “what should we do with these fools then?” he asks pointing at the two men who were the only living things in the room. The men were thieves. Poor foolish thieves. The thieves are taunted for a little longer before being run out of the tower. The men decided it would be better to let them loose rather than have Elia come and deal with them. Lyanna disagreed, they were all still here and she had no doubt that they would _all_ would protect Elia (she doesn’t know why she felt bitter about that), but maybe Elia would realize they were here, that the thieves would tell her of their experience, but she was ignored.  

Their captives had created a mess having knocked things over and shoved things around. Lyanna spends the next few hours helping put everything back in its place. She doesn’t mind though. After having spent what seemed like an eternity simply floating around it was nice to have something to do. Touching and moving things required a decent amount of concentration and soon it turns into another competition. Who can move the pick up the most?

The princess comes back before they can decide on a winner. They hear the roar of one of those new fancy horse-less carriages approach and suddenly everyone is in the doorway. 

** Elia P.O.V **

“This is my new place!” Elia says excitedly to her passenger as she pulls up into the driveway of her tower.

“It looks nice” he says admiring it as her get out of the car and Elia grins proud of her home. “Wait ‘till you see the inside Baelor” she says as she fumbles inside her purse for her keys as the walk up to the doorway. Elia is alarmed to find her door slightly ajar. She was positive that she had closed and locked it up before she left this morning. She tenses up and freezes at the doorway the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

“What’s wrong?” Baelor asks. “Nothing” Elia says nervously tucking her hair back behind her ear. I just – I just thought that I had closed and locked my door before I left.” Not wanting to seem chicken or overdramatic in front of her (just recently) ex-boyfriend, Elia lets out a nervous chuckle. “I probably just forgot” and leads the way into her home Baelor following close behind her.

Elia can’t manage to shake the feeling that something is amiss. Even though everything was neat and put away it still felt like things were not the way she had left it. She pauses at a bare table that she was positive had a lamp on it before she left. _Where did that lamp go?_ Behind her Baelor’s voice echoes as he compliments her house “woooow this is nice Elia.” He walks past her into the living room and lets out a low whistle as he looks “nice high ceilings.” Elia follows him and she can’t help but feel like her furniture had been slightly repositioned.

Her brows furrow in worry and confusion and stomach begins to hurt. Nervous she reaches out and takes ahold of Baelor’s arm for comfort. “I’ll give you a tour” she says looking around suspiciously half-expecting someone to jump out of the shadows at her “come on Hightower”. As they go through the tower Elia’s stomach slowly unclenches and she finds herself able to relax. The other rooms had felt as though they were exactly as she had left it and Elia tells herself she was overreacting.

They finish the tour and Elia pops a frozen pizza and some cookie dough in the oven for dinner. She and Balor settle on the couch with some fruit juice.

The atmosphere is a little awkward as they go through the Netflix line-up trying to pick a movie. She and Baelor had dated for about 5 months before breaking up. Elia had called it off about 3 months ago. She had felt bad, of course, but she and Baelor had just never really clicked. Oh he was great guy sweet and loving but he just wasn’t the guy for Elia. And not wanting to drag it out and make the hurt even worse Elia had ended it. It had been bad at first, Baelor had accused her of cheating on him with Jaime Lannister, but they were slowly finding their way back to a friendship. And Elia hoped they could stay friends.

Which is why when she heard Baelor would be in Dorne, for a dental conference (he was in dental school), she invited him over to see her new place. That plus, she felt a bit lonely in this tower, there was something about this house that had her longing for company.

They decide to watch the Princess Bride one of Elia’s favorite movies. Soon enough the timer goes off and they enjoy the pizza and the cookies while they watch. As the movie went on Elia found herself sneaking glances at Baelor. She found herself wondering if maybe it was a mistake to break up with him. He was handsome, sweet, caring, and dependable and Elia finds herself missing him as she thought back on their courtship. Suddenly Elia is filled with doubt about her decision to break up with him. Her mother had liked him, she had gotten along well with his family, he wasn’t too pushy, and she enjoyed his company. Elia finds herself calling for him before she can stop herself.

“Bae” she says softly and Baelor glances over at her. Elia bites her lip in an attempt to be seductive. “Do you want to spend the night?” she asks softly. Baelor’s expression hardens and he looks away “Elia don’t” he says. “Don’t do this you wanted to end it and – and we ended it.” Even though she understands Elia can’t help feeling hurt from his attempts at pushing her away. She feels her heart pounding as she moves closer to him. “But I miss you” her words come a bit shaky and it leaves Baelor looking conflicted.

“You left me” he says a forcefully, angry, surprising Elia. They stare at each other for a good minute before Baelor says “oh what the hell” and puts the juice that was in hand on the table and pulls her in close.  Baelor is rougher than she remembers him every being but Elia doesn’t mind. Pants and shirts and underwear is ripped off and thrown on the floor.  

** Gerold Hightower P.O.V **

It was hard to ignore the moans and groans of his nephew and the princess having sex. He stood in the kitchen with his fellow kingsguard and Lady Lyanna. Awkwardness hung heavy in the air between them with lady Lyanna and Ser Oswell sneaking glances in the direction of the noises and at him (Ser Arthur was simply just despondent staring at the floor). The princess’s feminine voice is hard to ignore as she shouts “OH GOD YES HIGHTOWER! Mmmm … BAELOR!!! Ah ah ah” Gerold was mortified.

He had recognized his nephew at once from the moment he walked in behind Elia through the door. Baelor was the closest thing he had ever had to a son. In life Baelor had been his favorite nephew, always happy to see him, and such a good child. He nearly wept tears of joy, seeing his nephew felt like a reunion of sorts, and that usually dull ache of longing for his family that he was good at keeping hidden threatened to make him emotional.

And things had been going well. At first, his nephew had behaved like a gentleman polite but properly distant as he should be with the Prince Rhaegar’s wife. Gerold had swelled with pride observing him as ser Arthur and Oswell mentioned, his nephew seemed like a fine man. He sat next to his nephew as everyone else settled in as well to watch another show on that box, a T.V, they called it. It had been going so well but then Princess Elia went and pouted at his nephew, a completely inappropriate action Gerold thought. Baelor had been good at first resisting the temptation, Gerold clapped his shoulder in encouragement, but Baelor fell to temptation in the end.

And so, while sitting right next to him, Captain of the Kingsguard, his nephew commits treason. Baelor pulls in the crown princess and kisses her right in front of Gerold’s face. And then suddenly he is pushing the princess on her back and ripping her blouse open and tears off some sort of undercloth (a bra) and presses kisses on her breasts. All Gerold could do is watch with his mouth hanging open. Princess Elia is just as bad (the sweet chaste mild-tempered princess he had served, since when had she been such a temptress?) as she tangles her fingers in his hair and presses her own lips against Baelor’s neck and whimpers.  Before Gerold knows what is happening they tearing the rest of their clothes off. It is only when his nephew moons him he comes back to his senses. He glances over at the others and they are all watching wide-eyed at the shameful debauchery taking place. “Cover your eyes” he barked out as he rose trying to ignore the scene in front of him. He ushered all ghostly beings into the kitchen where they were now.

 A loud masculine groan makes Gerold wish he could temporarily his hearing “OH GOD… FUCK ELIA… ELIA ELLIE I CAN’T HOLD BACK ANY LONGER I’M SO CLOSE… FUCK. Gerold nearly chokes with embarrassment as he can feel Ser Oswell and Lady Lyanna staring at him. He can’t look at them. He feels himself start to get defensive over his nephew. After all, Baelor was seduced! He braces for a possible rebuke but no one says anything. Time drags on as slow as it had ever felt before.

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

Rhaegar had always been comfortable in solitude. In life, he had craved it wanting to get away from all the small irritations and annoyances that seemed to always be present in the world. But now solitude was a punishment. A trap that he so desperately wanted to escape. He is not sure what happened. The last thing he remembers is Robert’s war hammer smashing in his chest felling him as he called for his surely to be born daughter, Visenya, the last head of the dragon. His last living thoughts were of those who loved him.

The next thing he knew his body seized up and the pain disappeared and suddenly he was watching from above. He had become a spirit. Rhaegar was bewildered unsure why he had not passed. He tried to leave the trident, many times (especially when he heard what the Lannister’s did to his family and when he heard that Lyanna had passed too), but the gods had determined that his last battlefield was to be his haunting grounds.

Many years had passed since his death and things had changed. The trident had become a memorial park, where gift shops were made, and food booths were set up, and tourists came to visit. The land had been gated off and a memorial stone in honor of the fallen soldiers was created. Rhaegar’s heart always felt heavy whenever he went near the stone. He felt guilty and responsible. Rhaegar watched over time as society changed and things were invented and people changed.

Something changed today. He was walking through the crowd as he oft did bored and gazing longing at the happy groups of family and friends that had come sight-seeing. As he is wistfully watching people two boys, looking very familiar, caught his eye. Excitement, something he had not felt in centuries shot through him, and he made a beeline in their direction. They were standing off to the side hunched over looking at something one boy held in his palm. “Oh god its moving the needle is moving it must be nearby!” the slightly skinner of the two boys said his voice raising with each word. Rhaegar comes up behind them.

“Lord Stark” he says and both boys turn to face him. They jump and yelp in surprise earning looks from other people passing by. Rhaegar, not expecting to have been heard, is startled as well. Eddard Stark and another boy Rhaegar could not quite place were looking back at him mouths open. Rhaegar recovers first “can you hear me?” he asks. “Can you see me?” and both boys nod affirmative and Rhaegar is so excited and happy. _Finally_ , and hope swells in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I really wanted to do a Halloween fic for Elia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also what t.v. shows do you think Elia would like to watch? And what scary movie do you think would really get to her? Like super terrify her? Any suggestions would be super helpful! Please and Thank You!


End file.
